Dee
by kat69d
Summary: Girl meets boy...girl gets into trouble because of boy...will she be able to make things right? the rating is because of the language.
1. Nicky's

_Note: I do not own 'The Covenant.' I do own Dee. I take liberties throughout this story._

My sister and I had just moved into town and our friends (more my friends but we all hang out together) had come down for the weekend to visit. I had heard about this hangout, Nicky's, so I decided to take them there. My sister decided to stay at home, unpack, and get ready for work on Monday. She is a few years older than me and didn't think it was right to be seen hanging out at Nicky's.

Driving through town, I had seen plenty of cute guys so I decided to dress appropriately. I picked my black mini, a red bustier over a sheer black long sleeved top, which had holes for me to slip my thumbs through. I completed the outfit with my black mid-calf boots. I did my makeup like normal: thick black eyeliner and some lip gloss.

Since we didn't know what was going to happen, we took two cars, just in case one of us found a guy and wanted some alone time with him. I really wished my sister had come but she was worried about starting her new job.

"Dee, so what do you think? Pool or just grab a table and hang out," Sharon asked.

"Pool. Lets play up the 'teach me how to play' routine."

Guys didn't need to know that I was the pool champ back at my old school. I snagged a table while Sharon and our friend, Claire, went to get drinks. I racked up the balls and grabbed some cues. I saw a group of people walk through the door. I had seen a couple of them in town but hadn't met them yet. There were four guys and two girls, looking around the place.

"Yummy. That boy's cute," Claire said, handing me my soda.

I handed her a cue and told her to shoot. I leaned against my cue pretending to watch but I was looking over at the group, one blonde guy in particular. They had snagged the last table and were playing odd number pool so I hoped he would look over and offer to join us.

It was my turn so I took my shot but purposefully missed and sunk the 8 ball. He was in ear shot so I made a fuss.

"If I knew how to play, it would be so much funner."

"Funner? I don't think that's even a word," a voice said behind me.

I turned and there he stood with the guy Claire commented on earlier. The second one seemed to be shy and the two of them looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"I make words fit the sentence. Who really cares about proper English? Teens don't speak it anyways."

"Would you like to learn?" he asked, pointing to the table.

"Sure. I'm Dee. That's Claire and that's Shar…where did she go now?"

I looked around and saw her at the jukebox being harassed by a guy. She saw me and threw me a look. I knew that look. He trailed his finger down her arm and she flinched.

"Excuse me, a sec."

"Dee, don't. You'll just get in trouble," Claire said.

I went over and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. I don't think my friend wants you to touch her so please leave her alone."

"Only if you let me touch you," he replied, turning towards me. He gave me the once over and smiled.

"Only if you want to get hurt," Sharon whispered. He didn't hear her.

I pulled Sharon away and turned to go. He grabbed my arm and I twisted it back behind him.

"I asked you politely but you wouldn't listen so listen to this."

I wrenched his arm higher and he squeaked in pain.

"Don't come near me or my friends again or I'll make sure no one is bothered by you ever again."

I let go of his arm and went back to the pool table. I smiled at the two guys and apologized.

"Oh, I get it. You can't handle a real man so you'd rather be with a boy," the creep screamed.

"Go jump off a bridge, Aaron," the shy one said.

"You're just Reid's play toy, Tyler. They're only your friends because they feel sorry for you."

I had advanced on him without him noticing. Just after he said that, I punched him in the solar plexus. He crumpled to the floor.

"I told you to leave my friends alone. That includes everyone but you and your little bitches. Speaking of which, here comes one now."

A girl ran over to Aaron and helped him to his feet. She glared at me so I stepped forward and she jumped back. I went back to the pool table and racked up the balls. A few people clapped.

"So, you're Reid and you're Tyler?" I asked, wiggling my finger back and forth between them.

"That was cool. It's usually Reid that gets into a fight with Aaron," Tyler said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Anything and everything. The guy just rubs me the wrong way. Plus, he's an asshole whenever women are around."

"Maybe I can…shit. That asshole's on the phone. I bet he's calling the cops. I can't risk my sister's job. Call me and I'll finish that sentence."

I slipped a piece of paper into Reid's hand and kissed him.

"I'll see you in school on Monday. Look for me."

"It won't be hard. She'll be sticking out," Claire said.

I grabbed my coat and we left. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't stand around and try to explain why I assaulted that jerk. While I saw him provoking me, the cops weren't going to buy that.

My sister, Sierra, was surprised to see us home already. Of course, her first instinct was that I got kicked out or had gotten into trouble. I changed out of my outfit and into something comfy. The four or us hung out watching movies and eating junk food.

Sharon and Claire had planned on leaving the next day. They were only going to Boston but they had stuff to do before school on Monday. They left around noon and I hung out in my room. Unpacking would come later.


	2. First Day at School

_Note: I do not own 'The Covenant'. I do own Dee. I take liberties throughout this story._

The house that we bought had a fully developed basement suite so I had claimed it as my own. That way I could have friends over and not bother Sierra. If she had known about the extent of my visitors back in Boston, I don't think she would have agreed to it.

Since she had to be at work early Monday morning, I was driving myself to school. With her not watching over me, I altered the uniform that I was supposed to wear. I know that Spenser Academy is a private school but uniforms are barbaric.

I pulled my 'baby' up to the school and looked up at the school. It was dark and depressing. I grabbed my bag and headed into the school. I stopped by the administration office to grab my schedule and a map. The secretary eyed my uniform and went scampering off to the Provost's office.

I chuckled as I headed to my locker. I checked over the schedule and the map before putting them inside. From my bag, I grabbed my MP3 player and a pen. I plugged my ears with the earphones and headed to my first class. I got there just before the bell rang. I saw the students eying me but I could really care less. I tucked a loose strand of my black hair behind my ear and introduced myself to Mr. Samson, my History teacher.

"Ms. Prestokovich, are you aware that there's a dress code here at Spenser? I would have thought your sister would have advised you of it."

"She did and I am abiding. I quote, 'For female students, the uniform consists of a long sleeved white dress shirt, a navy sweater, a red tie, a navy blazer (optional), a gray skirt, white socks, and black shoes.' I don't recall it mentioning specifics beyond that. May I take my seat now?"

"Sit next to Ms. Wenham."

I did and waited for him to start class. I had left one earphone in and put the other down my shirt so no one could hear it. Music was the only way I was going to stay awake.

"I'm Sarah."

"Dee."

"I saw what you did at Nicky's. I think the entire female student body wants to thank you for putting Aaron in his place."

"Well, it had to be done."

"Ms. Prestokovich, if it's important enough to disrupt my class, would you be kind enough to tell everyone."

"I was just saying that you're my first History teacher that hasn't lived through the Civil War. My last teacher must have been close to two hundred," I replied, sarcastically.

A few students in the class laughed and I drummed my pen against my leg.

"What is that in your ear?"

"Nothing. I forgot it was still in."

I pulled the earphone and Mr. Samson went back to teaching. I half paid attention, half zoned. Why did Sierra sign me up for this course? Didn't she know that I hated History?

Class was nearing the end when Mr. Samson called on me again.

"Ms. Prestokovich, when you wake up, could you tell me the first, fifth, ninth, and thirteenth Presidents?"

"Huh? What? Oh, sure. First – George Washington, 1789-1797. Fifth – James Madison, 1809-1817. Ninth – William H. Harrison, 1841-1841. Thirteenth – Millard Fillmore, 1850-1853. Madison died in office so that's why he didn't finish out his term. Is there anything else, Mr. Samson?"

The bell rang and I was one of the first to leave the classroom. My next class was all the way across the school so I headed over. I'm assuming people were talking about my uniform but I had my earphones back in so I couldn't hear. I was nearing the classroom when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and there stood Reid. I smiled and pulled out my earphones.

"What an act of rebellion. Have you been called in to see the Provost yet?"

"There's nothing he can do. The handbook is on my side."

"She quoted it to Mr. Samson already," Sarah said.

There she stood with a tall guy. She had her arm around him so I assumed they were an item.

"Anastasia!"

"Oh, shit."

We all turned and there was my sister. I looked at Reid, Sarah, and her boy before heading over to Sierra.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What's up? Before my first class, Provost Higgins called me into his office to ask me about you and if you knew the handbook. I assured him you do and now I see you like this," she seethed, in Ukrainian.

"Sierra, I promise you I'm not breaking any rules. I read through the handbook and I'm wearing the items specified in it."

"You cut your dress shirt and sweater to bare your mid-drift. Your skirt is too short, and black shoes mean loafers, not your mid-calf boots. After school, you will go and buy new things to fulfill the dress code to the letter with no variations."

"I'm wearing what is required of me," I said.

"No. You will be in proper uniform tomorrow or I'll be driving you to and from school and anywhere else you want to go. Your 'baby' will be locked in the garage and you won't be able to get at it."

"Fine. I've got to go or I'll be late."

I stalked off to class. The teacher looked at me and I told him I had already been spoken to about the uniform. He pointed out a seat next to Aaron.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't sit next to him. We got into an argument on the weekend and I don't want to hurt him."

"Yeah, she'll go all Terminator on his ass again," someone called out.

"Alright. Ms. Prestokovich, please take the seat next to Mr. Garwin. Maybe you can get him to pay attention."

"I'll try, sir."

I climbed the stairs and sat beside Reid. I pulled out my earphones and worked it so that they couldn't be seen by the teacher. I slipped one to Reid and put the other in my ear.

To look like we were taking notes, we doodled. Reid would write little questions and I'd answer. He asked about my name.

"My real name is Anastasia. My parents were from Ukraine. My older sister, Sierra, was born there but myself and younger sister were born here. Sierra changed her name from Svetlana but I kept Anastasia as my legal name but go by Dee."

"Younger sister?"

"Longer story. Tell you later."

Literature class finished and we headed off to the cafeteria. I was introduced to Caleb (Sarah's boy), Pogue, and Kate. I past Tyler Claire's number and told him to call her. Reid offered me his blazer to cover up but I wanted people to see me like this.


	3. Taking Reid Home

_Note: I do not own 'The Covenant'. I do own Dee. I take liberties throughout this story._

Just before I headed off to my last class of the day, I told Reid that Sierra was staying at the school for some staff function so if he wanted to learn more intimate things about me, he was to be in the parking lot at the end of the day.

"Which car?"

"You'll know when you see it."

I pecked him on the cheek before running off. I had art class. The teacher showed me where all the supplies were and told me that the students were painting about a happy event in their lives. The painting was due at the end of the month and since that was a week away, I was allowed an extra week to finish it.

I grabbed the supplies I needed, plugged my earphones in, and got started. I separated the canvas into quarter squares, like a comic strip. I started in the first box and painted two babies in pink blankets. On one baby, I pained a black tuff of hair and on the other, nothing.

In the second box, I painted two girls playing in a field. Both now had black hair but one was in jeans while the other was in a dress.

In the third box, I painted the two girls surrounding a Sweet Sixteen birthday cake. The girl on the left had black eyeliner and dark lipstick. The girl on the right had her hair pinned up with pearls around her neck.

In the last box, I painted it black. There was nothing happy after that.

I looked up and saw that the class had finished. It was already halfway into the next block. I signed the canvas and put up a title sheet. As I was leaving, the teacher came out of her office and smiled. I could tell she was going to check on my painting and would be surprised to see it finished.

There was still time before meeting Reid so I headed over to the library. I walked through the stacks and ran my hands over the spines of the aging books. Every now and then, I grabbed one and skimmed through it.

I heard the bell ring so I waited a bit longer before heading out to the parking lot. I watched to see if Reid would be able to pick out my 'baby'. When he finally stopped by a car, I came out and went up to him.

"So, you think this is my 'baby'? Why?"

"You're so different from everyone here so I looked for a different kind of car. Was I right?"

"Sorry, but you were close. This is my sister's car. Mine's over here."

I grabbed his hand and headed over to my 'baby'. It was hidden slightly so if Reid had seen it, he definitely would have known that it was mine.

"It's a '69 Charger. My dad and I restored it together. We finished it up just before my 16th birthday. He was so proud when we finished it. He wanted to do this amazing paint job with psychedelic paint that looks like different colors depending how you look at it but we never got to it."

"Why?" Reid asked, drumming his fingers against his chin.

"He died, leaving the three of us alone. Our mother had died after childbirth so there was no one. Sierra was finishing up her degree at university and to help out, Tatiana and I got jobs. The life insurance wasn't all that much."

I unlocked the car and we got in. I started it up and tore out of the parking lot. Some people stared at us.

"How did you end up here?"

"Sierra got a job at Spenser and a perk was that I was able to attend at a discounted price. So we packed up and left."

"What about your other sister?"

"Tatiana and I were twins. Identical. I was older by three minutes. She took more after Sierra, being a girly girl. Don't get me wrong. I'll wear a dress or whatever but I feel better when I'm in pants.

"She and I always had this bond between us. We could always tell when the other wasn't feeling well. The night of our 17th birthday party, I could feel that she was off somehow. I asked our friends if they had seen her but nothing. I knew something was up when I heard my ex's name being mentioned.

"One place I hadn't checked was my studio. Tatiana and I had turned the little loft above the garage into a studio for me. It had its own entrance but there was only a small railing dividing the loft above from the garage below. Her and I were the only ones with keys. If she had heard that my ex was there, I knew she'd go there because she couldn't stand him. I did find her in the studio but she wasn't alone. He had her pinned there against the wall and she was so slack. As if she wasn't even aware of what was happening."

I took a breath before continuing. I had never told anyone in detail what had happened. Just alluded to it.

"I attacked my ex and got some good blows into him before he turned to face me. When he did, he had let go of Tatiana. I got a couple more punches in him before he flung me against the wall. As he did that, I saw Tatiana slumping sideways, over the railing. I heard the noise her body made hitting the cement below before hitting the wall myself and blacking out. After I woke up, I was told she had traces of drugs in her system and that was why she was incoherent. When she fell, she had landed on her neck, breaking it instantly.

"Five months later, Sierra moved us here."

"Shit. Dee, I'm sorry. I've only lost my dad and I wasn't even there when it happened. I couldn't imagine losing everyone I loved."

"I still have Sierra but it's not the same. It feels as if I lost half of myself when Tatiana died. That's why I got mad at Nicky's. I wasn't there for Tatiana so I'm overprotective of everyone I know. I could see Sharon wasn't into that scumbag."

"Whatever happened to your ex?" Reid asked, unsure if he should or not.

"I crashed after Tatiana's death. I got into things that I'm not completely proud of. Most of the people I met weren't happy when I told them that my ex killed my twin. I never asked them to do it but one night, my ex was jumped, beaten, and left outside of a police station. The police found ecstasy tabs, vials of crack, and other shit on him. He was sent away and while in jail, word got out that he liked to rape little girls after drugging them. I never found out what happened to him before we moved."


	4. Creating Art

_Note: I do not own 'The Covenant'. I do own Dee. I take liberties throughout this story._

I pulled into the driveway of my house and got out. I led Reid inside and down to my room. I still had plenty to unpack but the one thing that I had out was the painting that I did of Tatiana. I grabbed a couple bottles of Pepsi from the fridge and sat on my bed. Reid looked around my bare room; there was only a bed since everything was still in the other part of the basement.

I took off my mid-calf boots and the short sweater. I watched Reid watching me. I undid the buttons on the dress shirt and left it open. I took a drink from my bottle before putting it down. I walked over to Reid and looked up to him, since he was a couple inches taller than me.

I took his bottle and put it down. I grabbed near the bottom of the sweater and dress shirt and wiggled them free from his pants. I pulled them off over his head and flung them onto my bed.

"You have two options. One is that we create art and the second is that we create art before creating a-r-t. Which do you choose?"

"Huh?"

"Just art or art before creating a-r-t?"

"The last one?" he picked hesitantly.

"Good choice. I recommend getting down to your underwear. It's going to be messy."

I kissed him on the lips before taking off my dress shirt and skirt, standing there in a bright pink bra and black boy shorts. Reid got down to his underwear and I piled our clothes on the bed. I pulled out a sheet from the closet and draped it over the bed.

"If you really want to do this, I'll be very grateful," I said, seductively.

"Do what? I'm not really a metaphor kind of guy."

"We're going to paint my room haphazardly, except for one wall, and then have crazy wild sex. Sound good?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

I pulled the cans of paint out and opened them. I had black, blue, bright green, red, yellow, orange, and white. I wasn't worried about getting paint on the rug since it was getting replaced. I turned on my stereo and cranked the volume.

Reid wasn't sure what to do so I dipped his hands in the paint and pressed them into the wall. I did a couple more before letting go of his hands. I did some hand prints myself while Reid covered his feet and pressed them along the bottom, one in front of the other.

I grabbed a brush and drew some actual pictures on the last wall. I sketched my dad and mom on one side and then Sierra on the other. I was going to put the painting of Tatiana in the middle.

I coaxed Reid into letting me paint his butt so there'd be his ass print on my wall. Reid gave me some quotes that I wrote on the wall. He wrote 'Reid was here.' and 'Harry Potter can kiss my ass.' I tried to get him to explain that saying but he only laughed.


	5. Reid Ascends

_Note: I do not own 'The Covenant'. I do own Dee. I take liberties throughout this story._

Once we thought it was finished, I pulled Reid into the bathroom with me. I started up the shower and turned my back to him. I stripped out of my bra and boy shorts before stepping into the shower.

"Coming?"

Reid joined me in less than a second. He took me into his arms and kissed me. I kissed him back and soon it felt like we were being electrocuted. I pulled away from him but it wasn't stopping. The shower filled with a bright light.

"Shit. What time is it?" Reid asked, trying to back away from me.

"Around 7, I think. Why?"

"Get out. I need to be alone."

"Reid, what's…"

"Get out!"

Before I had the chance, Reid was struck with lightening. I don't know where it was coming from. The shower was pretty small so I really didn't have any place to go since Reid and the lightening were blocking the shower door. I knew better than to reach out to him but I did it instinctively. I was struck by the lightening and when I tried to pull back, it wouldn't let me go.

The door shattered a few seconds later. The lightening and the bright light blinked out and we both crumpled to the bottom of the shower.

I came to first so I turned off the shower and grabbed Reid. I helped him into my room and onto the bed. I wrapped him tight in a blanket and found his cell. It said there was a bunch of missed calls from the guys.

I turned off my stereo and called Tyler. I knew Reid was closer to him than the other guys but knew that they were probably all together anyways.

"Reid, finally. Where are you?" Tyler exclaimed when he picked up.

"Tyler, it's Dee. Something's happened to Reid."

"We know. That's why we've been calling. Where are you?"

I gave him my address and pulled on a robe because he said they were nearby. I didn't get a chance to dress Reid when I heard the back door slam open.

"Down here," I yelled.

All three guys ran down the stairs and found us. They looked at me, dripping wet in a robe, and Reid, dripping wet in a blanket.

"Dee, what happened? Reid was supposed to hang out with us since its his birthday."

"I didn't know. I invited him here for…um, you know and when we were in the shower after painting, a light filled the shower and lightening started to hit him. He told me to get out but there wasn't time. When I came to, I brought him in here and called you. You know what happened, don't you?"

"Yes," Caleb said.

"Is Reid going to be alright? I can't lose him after losing my sister and dad. I can't go through that again."

Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb just stared at me. I checked to see if my robe opened but it hadn't.

"What?"

Reid groaned and we all ran over to him.

"Reid, don't try to get up. The guys are here too. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like a truck ran over me, backed up, and did it again. Why am I wrapped in a blanket?"

"After whatever happened in the shower, I pulled you out and wrapped you in it. I guess the guys have been calling since school let out so I called them about you."

Tyler bent down and whispered something in Reid's ear. Reid sat up and looked at me. He stared just like the others had.

"What? My robe isn't open. Did I hit my head and there's blood? Why are you all staring at me?"

"You and Reid should get dressed then we'll talk."

They left the room while Reid and I got dressed. Reid couldn't stop looking at me.

"You see something I can't so I'm going to look in a mirror."

"It's nothing. Trust me."


	6. Truth of the Covenant

_Note: I do not own 'The Covenant'. I do own Dee. I take liberties throughout this story._

We finished and joined the guys in the other room. We all sat down and Caleb started.

"When Reid was getting struck by lightening, did it hit you?"

"Yes. I tried pulling my arm back from Reid but it wouldn't let me. I was stuck and the lightening started to hit me too. Why?"

"Dee, we're going to tell you something really important and then take a drive. There's something that we need to check," Pogue said.

"O…K…" I dragged out.

"Our families were part of those that colonized this area. During the Salem Witch Trials, our families made a pact to protect the Covenant. Each family has only one son and on that boy's 13th birthday, he gets a taste of the power that the families vowed to protect. On the 18th birthday, he ascends, getting his full power.

"Today is Reid's 18th birthday and at the exact minute he was born, he ascended. He got his power but it seems you got some of it too."

"How? Reid was unconscious longer and feels like shit but I feel fine."

"I'm sensing it in you but can't tell how much yet. We were staring because your eyes were black. That only happens to us when we're using."

"Using?"

"Our magic. Once someone has ascended, the power is too much. If someone uses it without restraint, it gets addictive. Soon you're constantly using and it wears down the body. You age drastically and die young."

"So, I absorbed some of this power from Reid. It seems like only the four of you are to have it so can't I give it back?"

"No. The only way is to will it, which is against the Covenant pact and it's also fatal," Pogue said.

"I want to see if the Book has anything in it," Caleb said.

We all piled into Tyler's Hummer and went to the Danver's colony house. I was told that since Caleb's dad died, only a guy named Gorman lived there now but he wouldn't be a problem.

"I'm sorry that I messed up your birthday plans. I didn't mean to cause this."

"It's OK. There's still time to party afterwards."

I leaned over and planted a kiss on him. He kissed me back.

"Oh, get a room," Tyler joked.

"We had one until this happened," I retorted.

Reid pointed out the Putnam barn and then we came up to the house. Since it was dark, you couldn't really see anything except for a light in one of the windows. Tyler pulled up to the gate and we piled out of the Hummer. I followed the guys to the house and someone yelled at us.

"Gorman, it's just us. It's OK."

We went down to the cellar and a fire started in the pit. I got to look around and saw there were old books and scrolls all over the place. There were four stone slabs around the pit. Caleb looked over at the bookcase and a book came flying over.

"Wow."

There wasn't a spot for me so I pushed Reid down and sat on his lap.

"Since that Chase incident, I've been reading through the Book of Damnation but I haven't come across anything that would help us with a situation like this."

"The Chase incident?" I questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Reid whispered before grazing my neck with his lips. In return, I squirmed in his lap to get him focused on something else.

"Couldn't we just test her to see what she can and can't do?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think that'll work. She absorbed some of the full power. Her body might age quickly if she uses it. There's no turning back from that."

"Is there anyone who could help us? Any of your parents?"

"Our mothers don't get back from their getaway until Thursday. All four went on a cruise shortly after the incident. Gorman's been with this family forever but he wouldn't be of much help."

"Caleb, how far had you gotten in the Book?" I asked.

"Until here. Why?"

"May I read it?"

"We don't have the time, babe," Reid said.

"I don't need much."

Caleb handed over the Book and I read through the rest in 10 minutes. The guys were surprised.

"I speed read. I also have a photographic memory. That's why I don't take notes in class. There's nothing concerning something like this. A couple of prophecies but nothing that is imminent. Why don't we put this on the back burner and go to Nicky's for Reid's birthday?"

"I'm up for that."

Everyone but Caleb was OK with it. He wanted to deal with this first.

"There's nothing we can do right now. I don't know what these powers are so it's not like I'm going to use them."

"Reid, stick with her and make sure she doesn't inadvertently use them."

"But I wanted the girls to fawn over me cuz it's my birthday," he whined.

I elbowed him in the stomach and he cried out.

"Did you forget that I'm still sitting in your lap? I can make you forget all about other girls if you give me the chance."

"Why don't we pick up Sarah and Kate and you can do that later," Tyler suggested.

"Ah, baby brother. You take the fun out of things."


	7. Making Things Right

_Note: I do not own 'The Covenant'. I do own Dee. I take liberties throughout this story._

They dropped me off at home so I could get ready. Sierra still wasn't home but had called and left a message saying she was still at school getting ready for tomorrow's lesson. I cleaned up the bathroom and my room. It wasn't like she was going to be spending much time down here but I thought I should still sweep up the glass so no one gets hurt.

I did my makeup and picked out a pair of tight black pants and a shirt I painted. I finished off the outfit with a silver cuff bracelet that belonged to Tatiana.

I got to Nicky's before anyone else. I told Nicky that it was Reid's birthday so I wanted him to bring out a burger with a candle in it. When I turned around, there was a guy standing behind me. He was smiling.

"Hey."

"Hi. You go to Spenser, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just started there. You?"

"I did. Did you want to play pool or foosball? There's no one else that'll play with me."

"Sure. I'm just waiting for my friends to show up. My name is Dee."

"Tom."

We picked foosball and were in the middle of a game when I saw everyone come in.

"Guys, over here," I called over Tom's shoulder.

Tom came around to my side of the table to make room. Kate and Sarah said hi and asked who the guy hiding behind me was. I noticed Tom hadn't turned around to face everyone yet.

"This is Tom. He was a Spenser student not too long ago."

Tom turned around and everyone looked shocked. The guys looked pissed off. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away from the foosball table.

"Chase, what the fuck. Caleb destroyed you," Pogue said.

"No. He defeated me then but now I'm back. I thought I'd 'convince' you or Reid to will me your power but I feel it within her and it's strong. Don't know why but it'll do."

Before I knew it, Tom/Chase had me outside and then on the roof of the building next door. I struggled against his grip but it was tight. I fought him still and he eventually knocked me out.

When I came to, I was in a dark room. I wasn't physically tied down but I couldn't move and it was making me mad. I couldn't hear any sounds that would identify where I was.

"How did it come to be that you have our powers?" a voice said.

"Tom?"

"Well, Chase Collins. Tom's a long dead ancestor. Answer my question."

"Why? A guy like you doesn't care for the reason just the score. I knew people like you. Hell, I used to be one."

"I'm not feeling like pulling the power from you yet so I thought I'd get to know you. So how?"

"Reid and I were in a confined space when he ascended. That's what you call it, right? I touched him and I couldn't let go. Some of the power hit me. Now I'm stuck with it."

"How confined of a space?"

"In the shower. We were about to…"

"Ah. You and Garwin? I can see why he'd go after you but not the other way around."

"I've been with lots of guys but never BEEN with a guy so when I moved here, I decided to find one who I could use and then dump. Then this all happened. They told me the only way to get rid of this was if I died. If you do me one favor, I'll give it, whatever it is, to you."

"What's the favor?"

"I don't want to die a virgin."

He was pretty eager to help me out. He let me up and took me into his arms.

"I always pictured the guy speaking Ukrainian. You probably don't know any though," I said, as I undid my pants and pulled off my shirt.

"No but you could teach me, " he said, staring at my chest.

"Can I?" I licked my lips before kissing him.

"Oh, sure. Tell me what it means so I could use it again later."

"Just the sappy stuff girls like to hear. 'You're so beautiful. You're the most amazing girl in the world.' I want to be filled with happiness and love if I'm going to die."

As I slowly took off everything except my bra and underwear and then his clothes, I taught him the words. I'd say it and he'd repeat it back. Then I had him say it all to me as I unhooked my bra and took it off.

He stared at me before being to shutter. I put my bra back on and stood back. He looked at me wondering.

"Why do guys think with their penises? I just made you will your powers to the others. Besides, do you really think I'm still a virgin? Come on."

His body collapsed to the floor. I knelt and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. I got dressed and tried to find my way out of wherever I was. I couldn't find the way out so I decided to try tapping into the powers I had. I thought of the guys. A second later, I appeared next to them, who were on the floor breathing hard.

"Hey."

They all looked up and smiled.

"I hope I did OK. He's dead by the way. No pulse. I got him to will his powers to you, if you hadn't have guessed that already."

"Brains and beauty," Caleb said.

"It only took me saying that I would screw him, getting naked, and teaching him some Ukrainian."

"What?"

"I convinced him I was a virgin and that I didn't want to die one. I stripped and taught him to say, 'I will my power to my brothers of the Covenant.' in Ukrainian."

Reid got up and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Are we ever going to finish what we started?" he asked.

"How about now?" I said, before popping us back to my bedroom.


End file.
